Various schemes have heretofore been conceived for controlling the gases into and from a combustion cylinder of an engine. A multiplicity of variables during the control of gases to the engine produce significant engine operating efficiencies.
Some of the desired results of the control of these gases are longer useful combustion time at a preselected engine speed, larger quantities of exhaust retention with high temperatures for ignition, low emissions and high efficiencies. The method and apparatus of this invention are directed to achieve one or more of the desired results of engine gas control.